To Many Field Trips
by Large H
Summary: More or less whatever comes to mind about the Field Trip Au. Theses will not be fully flushed out with an over arching story. The chapters are meant to be typical ideas we see in this Au. Aka this is basically me just writing head cannon and ideas that we want to see while avoiding the boring part of the trope. (IronDad, Adopted Pete, Overprotective family in general.)
1. Chapter 1

To many Field Trips

**Okay so this is a random collection of Field Trips to Stark industries, none will be fully flushed out i.e. it's random bits of Field Trip Au tropes like the entrance trope or Flash getting his ass beat or even Nat being over protective. Also some funny ideas that I've seen and want to use but forget to use them.**

**Also yes I made this just so I can write more of this Au, deal with it. ;D Please suggest ideas! I've got a lot myself but I know other people probably haven't gotten what they want either… **

**Other important information… **

**Tony and Pepper adopted Peter, Thanos didn't happen or hasn't happened yet this is technically post endgame spoiler filled, it shouldn't give anything away but it may idk. Everything should be fine to read… **

**The Avengers are very… very protective over Pete so expect the usually beat down, not in the way it usually happens but expect for it to be here.**

**Hope you all enjoy, feel free to favorite follow and review. Thanks in advance.**

**Disclaimer I UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCE OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, I UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCE OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FANFIC, AND THE ONLY THING I HAVE ANY CLAIM TO IS THE NEW IDEAS I BRING FORWARD. OKAY! :3 **


	2. He's my Son, that's why!

He's my Son, that's why!

Peter Parker-Stark was having a bad day, for starters he wasn't sure if he should go on the surprise field trip, but Pepper forced him to… Then he found out why and well nearly cried himself to death. How could she, his mother do this to him. Peter Parker was going on a trip to his own home and to make matters worse, Flash Thompson was giving him more than his fair share of annoyances.

However, by the time they had made it to their super secret meeting, that only Pete knew about, Flash had nearly gotten Tony to come down to whatever lab they were in at the time and kill him, himself. So when the group arrived Flash was the first to ask a question to the ten or so Avengers who just so happen to show up that day to the tower. *cough cough, they wanted to embrasses Pete cough cough.*

"Yes kid? What's your question." Tony asked, already having a vague idea of what it was. "How do you know Peter Parker?" Tony smiled at the kid, he had already known it was coming. "Well he's my intern and as such I would have to know him." Flash didn't like the answer and let out a puff.

Another ten or so kid asked question and then Flash asked another one. "Why did you choose Pen - Pete over some one like me?" He asked, he was somehow always full of himself and didn't know how not to be. Tony let out a laugh and so did the others.

"Well, unless your as smart, funny, good with coding, intelligent and an overall delight to the team, then I see no reason why I should hire you." Flash still didn't like the answer and asked another question.

"What's so special about Penis over their that you decide to make him your personal intern." Cap spoke first this time. "Language!" He yelled at a bit of a higher tone than usual, he was just as mad as Tony.

"Well I don't know why Pete would be my intern… Ms. Stark why would he be more important to us?" Pepper shrugged, her smile was painful obvious. "I don't know why is Peter Parker-Stark your intern?"

The group gasped and Pete let go a bit of air as he cured mentally. "Plus, I don't know why the Avengers would like Junior so much considering your just a like, you both annoy them beyond belief, you both work until the early hours of the day and you both run into danger head first. I mean we've nearly lost you both multiple times!" Now she was yelling, she was tired of Pete coming home on a stretcher or in Tony's arms, the kid didn't know how to stop.

Once again the group gasped and Pete let out a sigh. "I don't know, maybe because I was pretty much adopted by all of you and I mean I don't get hurt that much, I mean come on I can lift a building off of me… Cap can't even do that!" 'Shit' he mentally cursed, welp there goes yet another secret he had kept hidden for so long.

The crowd gasped once more and Pete figured welp they might as well know… He jumped into the air and landed on the ceiling above the Avengers. He walked around a few seconds before jumping back down and landing in between his standing parents.

And that's how all of Pete's classmates ended up signing ndas and swearing that they would never tell anyone or else their own lives would be ruined by one over protective mother and one very overprotective father, if one didn't get them the other would.

**Authors Notes…**

**Yup I like this au/idea way to much to stop, so this will more or less be a dump of whatever idea comes to mind at any given time. I've got a good amount to start us off with but feel free to suggest ideas. I want to do and or cover as much as possible because the whole reason I even started to write Avengers Fanfics was well… because I couldn't find anything that really hit the mark for me.**

**So if there's a head cannon you've had for a really long time and can't write, just drop a suggestion/review and I'll do my best to create whatever it is. (By the way, In case this somehow grows out of hind… which I doubt, please do not expect any quick turnarounds, I'll do my best to have a three day turn around but that just depends on how the writing goes…)**

**Okay that was a lot of words… to sum it up, If you've got any personal headcanon and want me to try my hand at it, leave a Review.**

**As always, Follow Favorite, and Review!**


	3. To Many Entrances

To Many Entrances.

Pete Parker-Stark stepped off his shuttle bus onto the ground that laid before the Avengers Towers. His science class had been given a field trip to the tower and Pete had nearly died the second it was announced. He hated that he was taking a field trip to his own home and wish that he could in fact go home. But he couldn't, well not until Tony managed to find him.

The group walked into the lobby and was greeted by a young intern named Elizabeth. "Hello, you must be midtown high." She had a cheere voice as always, Pete had talked to her often when he was in the lobby.

"You ready to fail Penis." Pete let out a sigh, as always Flash was being a pain and now he was probably going to accuse him of… "I bet your internship is fake Penis and that your lying about the entire thing." Pete rolled his eyes, Flash would find out eventually.

The group walked over to scanners and Elizabeth spoke up. "Okay everyone, here are your visitor passes." She began to hand out different white cards from the box she held in her arms. "Wow." Some of the kids were impressed by the low level badge.

"These level 1 badges will deactivate after you leave the tower today so please do not try to re-enter the building." The group nodded, and continued to look over to look over the badges as they were past out. Then the guide got to Pete.

She smiled and walked past him, she knew him well and didn't give him a pass. The group then began to walk through the scanners and one by one Friday called out the name. "Flash Eugene Thompson, Level 1 beta, visitor pass." Flash seemed to smile with price and then walked over to the other side so that the others could walk through.

A girl named Betty as of course asked the question..."Um… Ms. Elizabeth, what do the ranks mean?" Elizabeth smiled, it was about time someone asked the question. "The ranks are divided among 20 different ranks, however, I will give you the short version. Level 1 is for press and visitors, Ranks two is for janitors, Rank 3 is for low level interns, level four is for mid level interns, Rank 5 is for low level employees, Rank six is for business personnel, Rank 7 is for high level interns, Rank eight for high level employees, Rank 9 for the Avengers and friends, Finally Rank ten is for the Starks." The group nodded and finally it was time for Pete to walk through.

"Hey, Penis doesn't have a card!" Flash let out in a loud snicker. Pete rolled his eyes and Mr. Harrington turned to look at him and shook his head. "Pete why don't you have a card!" Pete just stepped through the scanner and Fridays voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Welcome back MiniStark, Junior, Tony asked if you wanted to work on the new project with him after your tour, Pepper said to have a good day and Nat says люблю тебя мой ребенок паук" Pete smiled, Nat always had a way of making his day. The group just sat there stunned and well very surprised…

**Onto the next one!**

A group of High Schoolers walked into the beautiful building that was known as Stark Towers. However, Pete was less than amused with it. He had been in the building so much because well he lived there. Peter walked through and let out a small huff of air. He was tired of his class being so enamored by the building.

After a few minutes the group made their way over to the scanners, Elizabeth, their tour guide had passed out badges when they had walked in. Pete however, haven't received one because he didn't need one.

Flash was the first to go through and well as usual, Friday was quiet, she didn't need to voice peoples entrance unless they were high level officers of the building. However, after a few minutes it was finally Pete's turn to walk through, and well of course Flash spoke up. 'I bet Penis can't even get in!' Pete rolled his eyes, if only Flash knew.

Pete walked up to the scanner and Fridays voice came over the loudspeaker. "Welcome home, Junior, Mr. Stark has been informed of your presence and request you in his lab, he wants you to know and I quote. Junior I need you up here to help me with the secret project for your mother's birthday, please get up here as soon as possible." Pete rubbed his hand over his face, of course, Tony would.

Pete sighed, well at least he could leave. Pete headed for the private elevator and well his teacher began to protest. "Parker what are you doing, you can't leave the trip." Pete rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "If you got a problem bring it up with my dad, otherwise known as Tony Stark. It's not my problem." Peter walked over to the elevator and headed up, he was happy to get out of the field trip.

**Authors Notes...**

**Tony to the rescue and also I guess that's kind of a birthday one shot, but I think I do something better, I've got ideas for other field trip type scenarios. I'm gonna start work on a bingo, choice board, type thing that I found on Tumblr, I just wish my Archive our own account would work, then you guys could actually see it. :P **

**Grace713555 - **

**family game night (possibly with some of the avengers) - Maybe, well see...**

**family vacation - Nope, not doing that… Personal dislike of the idea, *Cough*Cough, what I will do is not good enough quality for that... *Cough*Cough**

**Peter feeling like he's not smart and tony shows him some of his original inventions and the videos of the first Iron Man suits (you know, the ones where he slammed into the wall) - I Plan on doing this sometime soon… maybe.**

**Peter is really good at the piano and guitar - A man after my own heart… I could see him playing the acoustic guitar… (I've played both, I'm not very good but… Whatever)**

**Pepper does something like cook a meal or go grocery shopping with Peter - How about Tony and Pete getting banned from the kitchen and Nat, and Pep teach Pete how to make Nats spider cookies?**

**Ned comes to the tower and freaks out (in a good way) - Why do people suggest this, I'm not doing this, Ned doesn't need to freak out all the time...**

**pepper has been ice skating since she was 6 - Really? How about Tony and his automotive interest… I'm a car guy.**

**Peter gets hurt and all the avengers are there ( there are a lot of things to do with this one so just have fun writing!) - Have you read they never believe me? Go read my other stories, a lot of these are already in there! ;D**

**b day party for any of the characters - Pepper will get her party soon.**

**Of course Morgans in here, what kind of a person would I be not to have her. GO READ MY OTHER STORIES, THIS IS JUST A HEAD CANNON DUMP FOR FIELD TRIP RANDOMNESS! :D Not yelling just… Idk.**

**Belbelanne - If someone was going to out him it would be Mj and her knowledge of the Russian language.**


	4. Heir To My Company!

Heir To My Company.

Peter Parker-Stark, stood in the entrance of Stark towers, accompanied by ten or twenty high schoolers. Pete had dreaded this day for months if not years, all because Tony had told him, that he in fact would be going on the trip no matter what.

The trip was normal so far, none of the Avengers had showed up, nor had Karen or Friday voiced anything. However, that all changed when Pete walked through the gates of the entrance. It was more or less a checkpoint for anything and everything. Noah, the usual guard, who took care of the lower level workers stood watch as the kids made their way.

"Hello, you must be Midtown." Noah had a small grin as he looked over the group, his eyes first fell on Mj and Ned, he nodded to the two and then… then he spotted Pete, and a large smile came over his face. "Fancy seeing you here… Junior." Noah gave him an even larger smile and all Pete could do was frown.

"Did he just call you Junior, Penis?" Pete rolled his eyes, 'yes he did you idiot, anyone with ears heard that.' That's what he wanted to say but, he kept his mouth shut. However, Pete didn't reply and the group just made their way through the scanner.

"Okay, everyone scan your badges." the group walked through and began to scan and enter the building. "Flash Eugene Thompson. Level one alpha, welcome." Flash had a large smile on his face, He seemed to think it was a big deal.

"What? Penis you got a problem?" Pete just shook his head and walked closer to the scanner.

After a few minutes it was Pete's turn. "I beat Penis doesn't even have a pass." Pete rolled his eyes and walk through, he didn't have a badge actually, he didn't need one.

"Welcome home Junior, MiniStark. Do you want me to inform boss and Ms. Potts of your attendance. The Avengers have already be informed." Pete rolled his eyes and cringed a little. Flash just stood, with his mouth wide open.

**Later…**

The group made their way to the training room of the Avengers part of the tower. The section consisted of labs and training facilities, their rooms were on the penthouse floor. The group had resolved a lot of problems between one another and seemed to be an actually family for once.

The group walked into the main training area where Clint, Nat, Steve, Bucky, and Sam all seemed to be waiting. The group of heroes gave a small smile as they looked over everyone. Their eyes seeming to land on Pete almost immediately.

"Hello Midtown." Nat greeted for the group, well mainly towards Pete. The high schoolers nodded and smiled at the heroes that stood before them.

"So who wants to learn some basic combat skills?" About seven hands raised and the groups were split into twos. Everyone would spare with Clint, Steve, Buck, and Sam. Nat would oversee or well, take care of her ребенок паук. (Baby Spider.)

The groups seemed to do well, they all seemed to be getting along well and doing okay against a superhero. However, Nat turned to Pete and his blood ran cold.

"Come on, let's spare my ребенок паук." Pete let go a sigh and walked over to Nat. And with Flashes ever so brilliant mind he let out. "Wow, I bet she's going to wipe the floor with you Penis." Pete rolled his eyes, and plead with Nat not to kill the kid.

"Come on, let's go my ребенок паук." They both got into a fighting stance and Nat was the first to strike. She hit Pete in the gut which caused him to gasp for air but he was okay and threw a punch at Nat. She dodged and rolled under his swing.

The fight went on for about ten minutes and finally Pete gave in, so that he wouldn't blow his cover. "You could do better than that my ребенок паук." Nat smiled at her baby spider, he could have beaten her with ease but he didn't and she understood why.

After a few minutes, the group was catching their breath when two rather famous people walked into the room. Pep and Tony walked out of the private elevator and stood in the center of the training room.

"Hello… Midtown?" He looked at Pep with his ever so egotistical eyes. She let go a laugh, he was only doing it for fun and nodded. Tony then looked back at the group and found what he was looking for. "Ahh… there you are Junior. I need your help in my lab after the tour." The group of teens gasped, 'so his internship is real.'

"Also, we need to work on your su… your project sometime soon." Pete nodded,and was grateful his father had just caught himself.

"So… Mr. Stark why did you hire Pen-Peter." Tony had however caught what Flash had said but chose to ignore it for the time being.

"Well I hired him because he was smart, funny, and well a genius, hell he's smarter than me sometimes…" Pete smiled, he was happy his father's chose to praise him rather than embarrass him.

"But why, I mean why couldn't I be an intern. You don't even hire high schoolers." Tony rolled his eyes, his blood pressure was rising and he was ready to slap the kid.

"Why did I hire Pete, well I don't know, Nat? Pep? Why did I hire Peter Parker-Stark." The two grind at Tony and let go their own laughs. "Now kid, your going to listen to me. Never bully my son and heir to this company again. I will personally make sure you can't get into any college, that includes community college, I have no taste for bullying, especially not to our ребенок паук."

Tony had Friday/Karen, he wasn't sure which one it was but one of them threw Flash out and the group head back to the penthouse. Mj and Ned had also gotten to come along and they were currently enjoying Buck's and Steve's cooking along with a movie.

**Author Notes…**

**Remember… Remember November…**

**Why is that important? Well… if you're a writer, keep that in mind.**

**Hellspawn1804 - Well, I guess he technically owns SI but this is just a coincidence. I probably won't be doing any suggestions for a while. Well… until…. You'll see, I think you might enjoy it. ;D**

**JAG'ed Bones in the Casckett - Thank you!**

**Belbelanne- I've don't have much planned right now, I'm trying to finish they never believe me and get ready for something…**

**Remember Remember November…**

**Tumblr- LargeH or fanficlargeh... hopefully that works, it's been weird for me. ;( - Ah yes… this, you might want to check this out, I'll post small head cannons and try to answer any questions… Also I might host something soon...**


	5. Mister Stark's Lab?

"Alright everyone, here's the last part of your tour. And might I add that it's more than likely the most important. It might not have anything to do with your future careers. However, you do get to see what some of the best technology in the world looks like." The tour guide sounded off as she looked at her tour group. It had been one from Midtown Tech and Science and the group had been given special privileges.

The CEO of S.I. had even signed off on it and Sandra who was leading the groups was shocked by it. She'd thought about how it would affect her career due to its high importance and how bad it could be if she'd failed. When she'd originally taken on the task, she was less than pleased with it but now she was more than happy to do it. That was mainly because she'd gotten the chance to see the Avengers and other aspects, she never thought possible.

"Hey Penis? Yea I'm talking to you. What do you think of this lab? Uhh, never seen anything like it right?" Peter rolled his eyes at the boy, of course, he'd seen it all before it was really nothing new to him.

"No Flash I haven't seen it, I told you I worked down in the intern labs there's no way I'd be up here in Mr. Stark's personal lab." It was Mr. Stark's personal lab… However, it wasn't Tony's lab.

"That's what I thought." Flashed nodded to Peter as if he'd just won some amazing prize. MJ at this point had been drawing the two as they talked and finally got enough of an outline to say something.

"Flash your second alternative, at least Parkers gotten the chance to see a part of S.I. all you've ever done is drool about it in your sleep." Flash's eyes went livid as he looked at the girl with the least amount of respect humanly possible.

"She's right Flash, you're just an alternative." Ned had managed to speak up this time which was probably the worst thing to have happened because…

"Oh, is that so fatso? Well, at least I can walk up a flight of stairs without heaving up my lunch. And I can definitely beat you one on one at next Acadeca practice!" Sandra rolled her eyes; she'd wished that the kid would stand up for himself but yet he didn't.

"Alright, everyone listen up, this is Starks personal lab that he uses for the Avengers work along with his own private projects. He also uses this to work on intern and employee projects that require refinement. You're free to look around but don't touch anything." The group nodded and began to look around.

Betty was rather bored with the whole thing however, she wasn't afraid of looking around and getting the scoop on the next piece of tech. James was over in a corner looking at a cabinet filled with 'REJECTS' which we're projects that had been put on hold for one reason or another.

Peter, Ned, and MJ were looking at some holograms that FRIDAY had left out, mainly because they weren't anything of importance. They were just basic scans of the building along with the vents and shafts that were throughout the building.

As the group looked around the elevator door opened and the one and only Tony Stark walked out. He was in his usual three-piece blackish-grey suit with a dark pair of dress shoes. He also had on a pair of sunglasses, because why not.

"Hello Children, How's the tour going?" Most of them stood stunned by the sight of _Tony freaking Stark_! However, one person managed to speak up and of course… (Why is this kid even alive.)

"Hey, Mr. Stark I was wondering if Penis Parker over there had an internship here. He's been going on and on about it all day. However, I know for a fact that no one who's not in college can get into a Stark internship program." Tony's eyes blinked a few times and then finally dilated. He had to figure out what in the F*** this kid was even saying and that took a while to figure out.

"So, I'm guessing you're talking about Peter Parker, otherwise known as my adopted son? Right? You do realize that this isn't my lab right, it's Peter's lab." The group looked to Peter who could only let go of a small whimper before placing his hands over his face as a way to cover himself from all the attention.

"But it says Stark on the door? He's Peter Parker!" Flash's world was coming down around him. And Tony was all for it.

"Yes, it does say Stark because it's his lab and his name is Peter Parker-Stark. He's mine and Peppers son, who might I add is listening in on this conversation. Isn't that right FRI?" The A.I. quickly came back with an answer.

"Yes Boss, Mrs. Boss is listening and has already filed paperwork to have the kid blacklisted from all college schools in the country." Flash paled and Tony grinned even more than ever.

"Don't mess with my son, that goes for all of you. Now, out! Also, Sandra, you get a raise and a full-time position when your internship is done. Thanks for putting up with that brat. And, thanks for notifying us about him earlier." Tony had gestured over towards Flash and Sandra nodded to Mr. Stark who'd by now gone over and was cradling the younger Stark in his Arms. All the while Peter was saying that the man didn't have to do that and that Flash was_ fine_.

Yet, Sandra nodded, she'd contacted Tony and Pepper after the whole incidence with Flash bullying Peter in the lab. It wasn't the first time it had happened that day, but she couldn't stand by anymore. And, so as she leads the tour of the room and down towards their bus; she did nothing to help their teacher who was trying to tell the younger Stark that he had to return to school.

Sandra had realized that it Peter was Mr. Stark's kid once they had gotten into the lab and why his name had come up redacted and why every mention of his name on any floor other than the intern floor and the highly classified lab floor would come back as a "BLEEP" by Friday. The A.I. had been censoring his name throughout the building and only when people who had been trusted would get past the censorship. Sandra was rather new, not entirely new but new enough where she hadn't met the kid.

She worked on the business side of things and was never in the labs, so she'd never been close enough with the kid to know anything about him.

However, she was glad that he was okay now and that Mr. Stark had stepped in. It made her day easier on the mind and plus she'd gotten a full-time position when her college years were up.

**Authors Notes**

**Okay, so this was written in like 20 minutes… Enjoy.**


End file.
